


Lighting the Fire

by DC_Derringer



Series: Lighting the Fire [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Knotting, Lots of bodily fluids, M/M, Rutting, Subversion of ABO Tropes, Threesome, micro penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: As an alpha/beta couple, Merlin and Harry always said "fuck biology," but biology has other plans for them when omega Eggsy shows up for the Lancelot trials and sends Merlin into his first rut in years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before The Golden Circle came out, so not canon compliant. But who cares! I love ABO stories because they're just so WET and sexy, and this story is no exception, but I also love subverting ABO tropes and exploring how the world could be different. This story should really be called "Fuck Biology" but I opted for something slightly more classy.

Getting out of jail, watching Harry beat up Dean’s goons, that trip down the weird elevator shaft. It was a bit much for Eggsy, but he took it in stride, and found himself competing for the position of Lancelot happily. The fact that he was the only omega in the group didn’t even seem to matter that much. Of course, there was Charlie and his pack of beta idiots who made a bit of a joke about it. And then there was Roxy, an alpha on suppressants, who was incredibly curious, but she kept her questions polite and non-intrusive. She quickly gained friend status though, and he let her questions get more niggling as time went by, but only in exchange for his own truth-seeking questions about alpha females. 

Omegas and alphas were so rare that unless someone really dedicated themselves to the research, they just wouldn’t know much about them. Betas made up about 95% of the population, with omegas and alphas dotting in the last 5%. So there wasn’t much representation in the media (and less that was accurate). There’d be brief overviews in sex ed classes, but it was only the basics. An omega or alpha might be taken aside to get the nitty gritty details of their own secondary sex characteristics. There didn’t seem to be a need to tell all the betas since their contact would be so limited. 

Roxy had been a pleasant surprise, since it meant Eggsy wasn’t the only odd one out, but then Merlin was an extra nice surprise. Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time he’d been around two alphas before. He caught a strong whiff of Merlin, making a show of scenting the air. Merlin’s scent was faint, but not like Roxy’s flat, chemical smell from her medication. Merlin was just older. Probably past the age of an alpha rut, but he still smelled good. Merlin’s nose flared as well and he made eye contact with Eggsy, a silent recognition, before he moved on with introductions and getting them ready for training. 

“Bad enough a chav, but an omega too?” Charlie said later that first night, after Merlin had left and they were on their own. Of course he was going to start something as they took their communal showers. Who had communal showers? Some kind of mental torture that was. “What do you even do with that little thing?” Charlie asked, leering lewdly between Eggsy’s legs.

Naturally, Charlie was referring to Eggsy’s small omega cock, the most obvious outside indicator of his secondary sex. 

“Mostly piss with it,” Eggsy said nonchalantly as he scrubbed up. It wasn’t the first time someone took issue with his biology, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. “Whaddya do with yours? Make beta girls insist it’s a good size?”

“Oh, a sassy little omega, huh? Maybe a couple of beta cocks can teach you some manners. I hear omegas are extraordinarily needy,” Charlie said, and Eggsy saw his buddies leering at him, a loose circle forming. He was already tensing, ready for a fight.

“Common misconception,” Roxy said, stepping up beside Eggsy and putting a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed slightly, but only from the surprise. “Omegas only go into heat once a year, and with birth control, you wouldn’t even notice it. Now alphas on the other hand, we’re the ones you should worry about. Rut could hit any time under the right circumstances, even with suppressants, and then, anyone will do who’s close enough for a hard buggering,” Roxy then smiled, wide, a little curl of her lip to show off her canines. An alpha male was easy to tell when he was naked. Opposite to the omega, they were very well endowed. However, alpha females were harder. While they did have a penis to impregnate omegas, it remained internal until they were aroused. The only tell was that alphas had slightly elongated canines to ensure the bonding bite. Many of them filed them down for the sake of privacy. Roxy had not. 

Charlie’s crew each hedged back, nervous. Charlie looked a little ill, but rallied quickly, forcing out a snotty laugh and careless look. “A match already. You two deserve each other. Just try not to get pregnant.”

As Charlie and his friends went back to their showers, Eggsy turned an eye to Roxy, and her hand which was still on his shoulder. She moved it away quickly, and even took a step back. 

“I’ve no intentions,” she said clearly, but quietly so Charlie and them wouldn’t hear.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for the back up,” Eggsy said, sounding relaxed, even though he’d been just the tiniest bit worried by Roxy’s dominance display. “You wouldn’t actually go for them if you went into rut, would you?” Eggsy asked, with a teasing look of disgust on his face.

“Fortunately, I do have some wits about me when I’m in rut. But I’m also on the most fantastic suppressants money can buy, so it won’t be a problem,” she said confidently, sharing his look of disgust at the thought of mounting Charlie. “Even with an omega around,” she said with a reassuring smile. Eggsy smiled back. 

Later that night, after they were half-drowned, Eggsy felt himself overly please by Merlin’s praise, more than he’d expected to be. He told himself he was just starved for affection and pushed the praise out of his head. Just because they were alpha and omega didn’t mean they’d automatically get along. He’d met plenty of knot-heads who thought they were destined to be just because Eggsy could handle their alpha cocks. Never mind personality. 

But, after a few days, Eggsy noticed with no small disappointment that Merlin’s scent was clearly mingled with Harry’s. He hadn’t noticed it right away since betas didn’t give off much scent, but it was clear when he saw Harry and Merlin together, and Merlin leaned in to Harry’s neck to give a long, snuffling sniff of him, rubbing his nose into where Harry’s scent was the strongest. It was a private moment and Eggsy, feeling a little embarrassed, backed away before he was noticed.

~

“Nice shooting scores, Eggy. Did you pick up you guns skills knocking over Tescos?” Charlie said as he and his crew leered over Eggsy’s bunk. He was clearly annoyed that Eggsy had topped his score so easily.

“Guess some of us just have a natural talent,” Eggsy said. He didn’t want to get dragged into a fight. They’d run 20 miles that day and he was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up in his bunk and read a book until he fell asleep.

“A natural talent for crime perhaps. Or maybe it’s an omega thing?” Charlie asked, his voice saccharine sweet as he sat on the edge of Eggsy’s bunk, crowding into his space.

“Off that bunk now!” Merlin barked from the door of their dormitory. Charlie jumped up from the bed and stood at wild, panicked attention as Merlin stormed up to him, a snarl on his features. Even Eggsy sat up at attention, on high alert with a tense alpha. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you anything about respect?”

“Yes, sir?” Charlie said with a thin, uncertain voice.

“Then you’ve forgotten your lessons,” Merlin growled. “You only get into an omega’s personal space if you’re courting them. Have you designs on Mr. Unwin?”

“No, sir,” Charlie said clearly.

“Then stay on your side of the bunks.”

“Yes, sir,” Charlie said and shuffled to his side of the room with his friends, darting glances at Merlin with barely contained terror. 

“Are you all right, Eggsy?” Merlin asked, his tone softening. He stayed a respectable distance away, which was so jarringly different from his in-the-face verbal assault of Charlie.

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” Eggsy said. Merlin had been terrifying, but it hadn’t been directed at him, so he couldn’t help but be impressed by the show. Also, seeing Charlie almost wet himself was a bonus.

Merlin nodded and instructed everyone they had ten more minutes before lights out. He left the room without another word, and Eggsy finally let out the breath he was holding. None of the betas had picked up on it, so he couldn’t be certain, but Merlin’s scent seemed different. Before he was pine, and coffee, and rich dark chocolate, and while those scents were still there, it was with an underlying burnt scent as well. But Eggsy couldn’t be sure.

~

The next day, they were out in the woods practicing their camouflage and Merlin was an absolute bear to everyone, growling and snapping at any little thing, and bearing murder in his eyes at an actual mistake.

“My grandmother could paint on better camouflage with her rouge,” Merlin growled at Roxy, making her start over again.

“Are you holding a drill competition out here Charlie? You’re supposed to be quiet!”

“Digby, it doesn’t matter how much camouflage you put on if you forget that bright, gleaming gun of yours!”

Naturally, the betas were on edge, fumbling further under the brunt of Merlin’s unfounded rage, but that edge turned to suspicion and annoyance when they noticed Eggsy was getting none of it.

“Well done, Eggsy. You’ve blended your face paint perfectly.”

“Now that’s how to be quiet. Eggsy, show the others how it’s done.”

“If I wasn’t looking so hard, I wouldn’t have found you at all.”

Eggsy liked the praise at first, but at the scowls from his fellow recruits, even Roxy, he wilted, and shied away from the abundance of compliments. Finally, the wind blew into his face, and while the fresh air thinned Merlin’s scent, Eggsy was more certain of that burnt smell permeating from Merlin, stronger than it had been just a few nights ago. That was very worrisome.

~

With only three recruits left, he, Charlie and Roxy were given a little more free-time as a reward. Eggsy liked to spend his in the library, catching up on some of the knowledge he’d missed in his schooling. One night, he was working through an etiquette book, and taking notes on forms of address for different levels of the upper class. He’d found Roxy in one of the peerage books and was going to annoy the shit out of her by using her proper title. He was quite pleased with himself until the library filled with the scent of burning. For the briefest moment, he thought it was a fire, but he looked up and there was Merlin, sauntering into the room, pulsing out waves of scent. Eggsy gulped hard as Merlin approached.

“Studying, Eggsy?” Merlin asked as he drew up to the desk and chair Eggsy had claimed for himself.

“Yep. Did you know Roxy is a viscountess?”

“Of course. You could have asked her though,” Merlin said, leaning in closer with his hand on the back of Eggsy’s chair. “Rather than be cooped up in the musty library.”

“I like reading, didn’t do it much as a kid. Wish you lot had some more sci-fi though, you know?”

“Mmm, I can recommend something for you,” Merlin murmured. He shifted his hand, sliding it along the back of Eggsy’s chair, so that his thumb grazed Eggsy’s back. “Do you like dystopic, or hopeful sci-fi better?” Merlin asked, leaning down very close to Eggsy’s face.

“Uh, the hopeful stuff. Like, technology will save us, make us better, you know?”

“My favorite, too,” Merlin said, breathless. He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching Eggsy’s ear and he inhaled deeply. “You smell like vanilla, and fresh cut grass, and…”

“Maybe you should go home and let Harry help you out,” Eggsy said abruptly, pushing his chair away to give them a little distance. Merlin stood up straight, looking puzzled.

“Help me with what?” he asked.

“Your rut,” Eggsy said, the ‘duh’ obvious but unstated.

“Eggsy, I’m nearly 50,” Merlin said, his brow furrowing together further with confusion. “I don’t rut anymore.” 

“Well, you smell like you’re on fire, so if that ain’t a rut, maybe you should head down to medical and get that checked out.”

“I…” Merlin started, an argument ready, but then he shook his head to clear his expression, and took a step back from Eggsy, back into a respectable distance. “I’m sorry if I startled you,” he said, his face closing tight and unreadable. Without a further excuse, he left the room, leaving behind the scent of wood smoke burning hot and uncontrolled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - This chapter is WET :D

The next day, the recruits were awoken by a stern looking woman named Morgana from Merlin’s department since he was out sick. Charlie and Roxy both seemed relieved, but Eggsy was worried. Their new task-master put them through their paces though, just as studiously as Merlin would have, though she was considerably more pleasant about it. They finally had a break after lunch, and while Eggsy made his way to the library, he panicked for a moment when he smelled that fire scent again, until he realized it was heavily mingled with Harry’s scent, and that it was coming from Harry’s office. He knocked tentatively and was further relieved to hear Harry inviting him in.

“Is Merlin alright? I thought, you know, you’d be with him…” Eggsy said cautiously. It was a private matter after all.

“I needed a break,” Harry said, and Eggsy noticed how haggard he looked, and most telling, how he winced when he shifted in his seat.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy blurted out in embarrassment at the realization of how a beta would handle an alpha in rut.

“What for?” Harry asked, looking very confused.

“I got your husband into rut,” he admitted. “I didn’t mean to, promise, it just kinda happened-”

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” Harry said, raising a hand to cut Eggsy off. He had a soft smile on his face. “Don’t think for a second that this is your fault. It’s just biology.”

“It is a rut then? He said he didn’t get them anymore…” Eggsy asked hesitantly, afraid of overstepping.

“Yes, he did promise that,” Harry grumbled. “Five years without that nonsense and now I have to bear the brunt of it again. I’m too old for three days of fucking,” Harry said.

“Who’s with him now?” Eggsy asked, laughing a little at Harry’s brusque language.

“No one. I bought him one of those omega hole sex toys. Pervy little thing, but hopefully it will hold him over while I regain my wits. Plus the house stinks. I keep thinking the smoke alarm is going to go off.”

Eggsy laughed outright at that. “I’m sorry, really.”

“Don’t be. I knew when I married him that ruts would happen.”

“Still feel bad though. Wish I could do something to help.”

“Never mind that. Now you run along back to your studies, and don’t let my stupid alpha husband turn you off from your work.”

~

Just after dinner, Morgana stepped into the dormitory and told Eggsy he had a phone call. He stepped into a private office and picked up the receiver. Harry started speaking immediately in a harried, almost breathless voice.

“Eggsy, I apologize for this very personal questions, but are you on birth control?” 

“Er, yes… why?” Eggsy asked.

“It’s the good stuff, right? Kingsman issue?”

“Yeah. Doc said it’s like a desert in there right now,” Eggsy said, looking down at his belly. 

“Wonderful, because I need to ask you a very big favor, for which you can absolutely say no, and it will not change our relationship or your chances in Kingsman in anyway, but I would be absolutely indebted to you forever if you say yes.”

“What’s the favor?” Eggsy asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

“I need you to help Merlin with his rut. I can’t… I can’t help him. I’m not built for him. The omega hole isn’t working, he’s burning up and… and he’s begging for you, Eggsy. I’m so sorry to ask this of you, but I’ve never seen him this bad before.”

“I can help,” Eggsy said quickly, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. But, he wanted to help Harry, who had already helped him so much. And, just a little bit, he was eager to get Merlin while he was rutting. He’d put it out of his mind so early on when he realized Merlin was married, but that fire roared back up again quickly enough. “I’ll come over, now, yeah?”

“Thank you Eggsy. I’ll see you soon.”

Harry also spoke with Morgana, and soon Eggsy found himself packed with an overnight bag, and in a black taxi that drove without a driver to Harry’s house. Eggsy entered the house, knowing the door had been left unlocked, and wrinkled his nose as Merlin’s rutting scent hit him like a wall. He could hear noise upstairs, growls and thumps, and made his way upstairs as instructed. He walked in on Merlin stalking around, naked and fully erect, with Harry following him around, half-dressed and harried. 

As soon as Eggsy entered the room, Harry’s eyes were on him and wide with relief. A second later, Merlin stalked over to Eggsy and grabbed him tightly, shoving his face into Eggsy’s neck to inhale deeply, again and again.

“Merlin, calm down, you’ll scare him off,” Harry said, trying to tug Merlin away and getting growled at for his efforts.

“It’s OK, Harry, I got this,” Eggsy said, confidently. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck, and reached up to touch Merlin’s head, easing him in for a thorough scenting. Merlin visibly calmed at the invitation and his breathing slowed, savoring the smell of Eggsy.

“There you go, alpha,” Eggsy cooed gently, stroking Merlin’s head and neck, giving him every indication that he was open and willing. Merlin moved his hands over Eggsy, grabby, but not too rough, a mix of caressing him, to learn the feel of him, and grabbing him, to make his claim.

Merlin started tearing at Eggsy’s clothes, but since Eggsy didn’t want them shredded, he took over. He batted at Merlin’s hands, and quickly indicated he would take off his own clothes so Merlin wouldn’t think it was a rejection, a denial. Eggsy unbuttoned his shirt, and Merlin watched, body tense and impatient. When the buttons were undone, he pushed Eggsy’s shirt away and bent down, nuzzling against Eggsy’s chest, and also pushing him, back and back, toward the bed. 

“Yes, Merlin. I’m getting there,” Eggsy teased, flopping backwards onto the bed. His vulnerable and spread out position was a clear invitation for Merlin to pounce on him, covering him with his greater size, and rubbing his scent all over Eggsy.

“Do you mind if I stay?” Harry asked, hesitating with his hand on a chair next to the bed, but his body leading toward the door. “I usually stay when he’s with an omega. Give guidance, keep him in check, that sort of thing.”

“Your house,” Eggsy said, and felt a pulse of heat when Harry got comfortable on the chair next to the bed, looking at ease and hot as fuck ready to watch Eggsy get fucked by his own husband. Eggsy made a mental note to do Harry some more favors.

Merlin watched Harry carefully, growling just a little in his throat, but when Harry didn’t come closer to his omega, he turned his attention back to Eggsy, slowly, predatorily, leaning his face into Eggsy to breath him in while he lowered his hips to grinds his big cock against Eggsy’s body. His hands wandered greedily over Eggsy’s chest, down his belly, and then to his hips, pushing with annoyance at the waist band of his trousers. Alphas were not known for their dexterity while in a rut, and unfortunately, Eggsy was not quick enough to get to the fiddly fly before there was a loud sound of tearing fabric, and his trousers were in shreds around his thighs. 

“Bad alpha!” Eggsy scolded. “How’m I gonna get back with no trousers on?”

“Don’t,” Merlin growled. He immediately bent his head into Eggsy’s groin, nuzzling into his underwear and taking in his scent where it was the strongest. Eggsy squawked from the sudden touch and spread his legs automatically, another offering Merlin responded to eagerly, grabbing Eggsy’s thighs and spreading him even wider while he went deeper, nuzzling past Eggsy’s cock and balls, to lower between his legs where his pants were starting to soak through with his slick, a sign that he was getting very ready for Merlin.

Before Merlin could rip those up as well, Eggsy pushed his underwear down and tossed them aside. He ignored the wet sound they made when they hit the floor, and instead reveled in the look on Merlin’s face as Eggsy’s scent, sweet and enticing filled the room, mixing with Merlin’s smoky smell. Eggsy spared a glance over at Harry and could see him sniffing the air as well, catching a whiff of Eggsy, even with his beta senses. 

With Eggsy stripped to nothing, and starting to leave a damp spot on the bed spread, Merlin did not hold himself back any longer. He grabbed hold of Eggsy’s legs, pushed them up against his chest, and started pushing himself inside in a long, steady thrust. Eggsy breathed out a long, deep groan as Merlin filled him up. He’d had a few alphas before, but none as well-endowed as Merlin. All alphas had big cocks; it was part of their design, but there was significant variation, and Merlin was on the large end of that variation. Eggsy could understand why Harry had a hard time bearing it.

“You take him beautifully,” Harry commented, his chair pulled closer as he watched Merlin impale Eggsy, filling him up inch after inch. He sounded wistful. “If only I’d fallen for an omega with a charming little cock like yours,” Harry finished, looking at Eggsy’s cock as it filled gently against his belly, bouncing lightly as Merlin thrust into him. Counterpoint to the generous size of an alpha, omega cocks ran on the small size, and Eggsy was no exception. Fully erect, he was only three inches.

Having Harry watch him and make comments about his body, while Merlin fucked into him, gaining a steady pace turned Eggsy hot all over, even more than his arousal in the face of Merlin’s rut. That was just a natural chemical reaction, but Harry’s eyes added a different level of arousal, a desire not based on dynamic. And then there was Merlin with his fierce, hungry eyes. He reached up for him, wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and pulled their bodies closer together. The tighter position shortened Merlin’s strokes, but kept him deeper, grinding into Eggsy with each small movement of his hips. This close, Eggsy could feel immediately when his knot started to swell.

“Should I let him tie?” Eggsy asked, seeking Harry’s face again.

“If you don’t mind it. That’s the part I can’t handle myself.”

Eggsy looked up at Merlin, considered being stuck against him. “Naw, I don’t mind it.”

That earned a growl of approval from Merlin, and his efforts doubled, pressing and pulling his expanding knot against the tight rim of Eggsy’s hole, making him gasp out each time it pulled free, tighter with every pass. 

“Come on, alpha. Gimme your knot, Merlin. Breed me up, yeah?” Eggsy said, as if Merlin needed more encouragement, but he took it anyway, and with a feral groan, he thrust hard into Eggsy, and his knot stuck, swollen wider than Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy groaned as Merlin ground his knot in harder with a few more jerky thrusts, and then he was coming, in thick, copious spurts. Eggsy cried out at the first pulses, feeling them filling him up. Lots of seed to ensure a good breeding – if not for Eggsy’s birth control.

Still pulsing out come, Merlin collapsed on top of Eggsy, at once cuddly and soft in the afterglow of his orgasm. He petted and nuzzled Eggsy, shifting them to make them both comfortable while his knot stayed in place. 

“There’s a good, sweet, alpha,” Eggsy cooed back at him, getting contented murmurs from the praise. Alphas were so easy after a good orgasm. And Merlin seemed especially so, planting licks and kisses along Eggsy’s chest, sucking light marks into his fair skin, and then teething gently, nuzzling his way to his neck. Eggsy gasped at the soft touch of teeth near his neck, trembling in response and tilting his head back for more.

“Oh no you don’t!” Harry snapped, jerking Eggsy from his reverie as he jumped out of his chair, wielding his tie in both hands. “You’ve got a husband, and you’re not muddling that up with a bond because you can’t control your knot!” In a heartbeat, Harry had the tie shoved into Merlin’s mouth and bound tightly behind his head. He doubled it up, placing the knot in Merlin’s mouth for him to work on. Merlin gnashed his teeth and growled, looking at Eggsy.

“Mine!” He insisted, baring his teeth around the silk material, wanting to bite.

“No, _I’m_ yours,” Harry said firmly, shaking a finger at Merlin. “Eggsy’s just on loan.”

Merlin whined petulantly at Eggsy, nuzzling against his neck, batting big, dilated eyes at him.

“Nuh uh,” Eggsy said. “I ain’t no homewrecker. You’ll thank me when your rut’s done and you haven’t got a new omega bride and a pissed beta hubby.”

Merlin seemed lightly mollified about that, but not entirely. He clung to Eggsy all the tighter as he nuzzled him with his gagged face into his neck, glowering slightly at Harry. Eggsy petted him gently and cuddled back. Poor alphas were such needy creatures when they were in a rut. At least Merlin had two sensible heads to look out for him.

“Should we need you tomorrow night, I’ll be sure he’s properly muzzled,” Harry said with a sly wink. Eggsy nodded in agreement, trying not to show how eager he was at the prospect of another night with Merlin’s fat knot inside him. He knew it was mostly biology, but it did feel so right being filled up. He tried not to think about how nice it was that it was Merlin. Nor how natural it felt to have Harry watching over them.

While Eggsy and Merlin rested, Harry brought them crisp, cold bottled water. Merlin gulped his thirstily, and eyed Eggsy’s as he sipped at a more leisurely pace. When Eggsy was half finished with his bottle, he gave the rest to Merlin, and he finished that off as well. The refreshment stirred Merlin, and he started to shift around. With a groan, his knot slipped loose, having already started to recede, but he kept his cock in, moving gently back and forth, rubbing his shrinking knot against Eggsy’s rim.

“Nnn… Gonna go again, alpha?” Eggsy asked.

“Yeah,” Merlin said with a slow roll of his hips, making an indecent squelching noise as his cock slid through Eggsy’s slick and his own come.

“Lemme get into present, then. Easier to take the knot from behind. I’ll just… whoa!”

Eggsy was about to detach and roll over to get more comfortable into the standard present position that most omegas used; ass up, face down, ready to take a good pounding. It also meant that when the alpha tied, he didn’t have to lie there with a pile of weight between his spread thighs. Even his gymnast training couldn’t prepare him for that position all night. Merlin though had other ideas and picked Eggsy up, still fully impaled on his cock. The shift caught Eggsy off guard, leaving him limp, which Merlin used to delicately twist him around without slipping out. He finally set Eggsy down on his hands and knees. His knot had finally gone down all the way, so as soon as Eggsy was settled, he started to thrust again, slow rolls to start, but quickly picking up the pace.

“Uhg, I hate that sound,” Eggsy said, scrunching up his nose at the loud wet sounds produced by their coupling as Merlin thrust into their mingled wetness. If it wasn’t for Merlin’s size, it would all be leaking out of him, as it was, he could feel a little of Merlin’s come and his own slick dribbling out with every pull. Then there was the wet, sticky slap with every inward thrust. He’d always thought porn played up the volume on that, but apparently not. 

“It’s worse when it’s all lube. I swear, they say it’s easy to clean,” Harry trailed off, rolling his eyes. “Are you bearing up all right, darling?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, breathless. And he would insist later it was because of Merlin working so hard on him, and not at all the pet name that Harry most certainly said without even thinking. 

“You seem a bit neglected,” Harry said, his eyes drifting down to Eggsy’s cock, still hard since he came in. Merlin’s first round had been too quick for him to get off, he’d softened a little while they were tied, but he was hard again, with his dick thumping gently between his thighs and stomach, little shocks of pleasure with each thrust.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy said. “I can-”

“Merlin, you’re being a terrible host. Eggsy needs a little attention to his cockette,” Harry said, sternly looking at is husband. Mid-thrust, Merlin grunted and reached around to grab Eggsy’s cock, engulfing the whole thing in hand and cupping him firmly. Eggsy bucked into it, gasping gently, from the touch, and again, from Harry’s beautiful turn of phrase. He’d heard the term before in some high-end classy porn, with omegas that were worshipped and drowned in pleasure, but he’d never had anyone call his cock something so pretty before. He’d never had anyone pay much attention to it at all.

“Knothead,” Harry grumbled affectionately as he watched Merlin clutching Eggsy’s cock, but not much else, so he approached the bed and batted his hand away. Merlin growled, tightening his grip on Eggsy’s hips. “You don’t even care about his cock right now. Get back to work!”   
Harry said crisply, coupling the words with a slap on Merlin’s flank. Merlin bristled and kept his eye on Harry while he continued working into Eggsy.

“May I jerk you off, Eggsy?” Harry asked politely, sitting on the bed at just the right angle to reach under and get to work. 

“Fuck yeah!” Eggsy said. God, getting Merlin and Harry all over him, as if getting invited into Kingsman wasn’t enough. He must be dreaming. Maybe he died in that police chase and he was in heaven now. He didn’t even care that he would go off pretty quickly with Harry touching him.

“Obliged,” Harry said and reached out for Eggsy’s cock. Like with Merlin, Harry’s hand could encompass all of Eggsy, even his balls, but he had a gentle, careful touch, stroking and caressing Eggsy’s small cock with a firm, but gentle grip. “I confess, I love omega cocks. Yours would look especially sweet in some small lace knickers, don’t you think?”

“They’d have to be pretty small for any effect,” Eggsy said, a little self-deprecation in his voice.

“Nonsense, you have a charming little cockette,” Harry insisted, squeezing around the head of Eggsy’s cock just as he dribbled out more pre-come at the sound of that word again. He could get off just from Harry complimenting his little cock all night. “Much better than that monstrosity Merlin keeps in his pants.”

“I can’t believe you can take this,” Eggsy asked. Even as an omega, he felt at his limit with Merlin’s cock, and his knot was worth writing poetry about. The thought of Harry, a beta, taking this, did odd things to Eggsy’s head, and a burning desire to see it himself. 

“The shaft, but not the knot. No matter how much I tried.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy groaned, dropping his head into his arms at that image, Harry on his back, spread wide, with Merlin’s knot jamming uselessly against his hole. Wicked man that Harry was, he kept stroking Eggsy, firm and quick to match Merlin’s pace. Just a few more seconds of that, and he let out a shaky breath as orgasm overcame him, and he spilled into Harry’s fingers. He wasn’t built for virility, so Harry caught it all, and when Eggsy lifted his eyes, he groaned again as Harry licked his hand clean.

Worse still, Merlin was still moving while Eggsy was shaking from his orgasm, and he could feel the knot starting to swell again. He whined as Merlin tugged against his sensitive, spasming rim. Why had he let Harry jerk him off so quickly? He should have held out a little longer. He whined and squirmed, trying to clench around Merlin to hurry him along, and got a growl and harder thrusts for his effort. There was a sudden swell of the knot, and it caught on his rim, tugging against his hole and making him cry out from the stretch, then again when Merlin finally, finally started to come. 

“Fuck, fuck…” Eggsy wailed as Merlin spilled inside him. He could feel every pulse of it as Merlin pumped inside him. The average alpha could unload a full cup or two of semen to ensure pregnancy, and this was starting to feel like two or more. Eggsy was starting to feel a little dizzy from the fullness inside him.

Merlin strained through the last pulses and then collapsed on top of Eggsy, covering him completely, and pressing him down into the bed. While it should have been smothering, the little bit of Eggsy’s hormones that weren’t completely quashed by birth control, hummed in delight at the protective cover. No one could harm him while his alpha was tied with him. Well, not his alpha, but his body didn’t know that. 

Merlin nuzzled at his neck again, mouthing him through his gag but unable to sink his teeth in. Eggsy, still a bit addled, turned his head anyway, like he wanted the bite. He kind of did, but he was going to blame that on hormones too. But he just felt the wet slip of Harry’s tie against his neck and Merlin’s frustrated pants of breath. He could completely relate.

“Better?” Harry murmured close to Eggsy’s ear, which was also close to Merlin’s which was why Merlin rumbled out a pleased sound in the positive. “And Eggsy, are you all right? We can get him to turn on his side if he’s too heavy.”

“S’perfect,” Eggsy slurred. He could hear Harry chuckle at that, but chose not to care. Instead, he murmured happily when Harry settled into bed beside them, just close enough to touch, but not overcrowd. Merlin shifted and laid his hand over Harry’s chest. That was a good sign that his rut was in a lull for now if he was reaching out for a beta instead of the omega he was tied with.

They passed the time in silence, half-asleep while Merlin’s knot flagged. Eggsy let out a little grunt when it finally went down enough to pop free, and Merlin grumbled as well, shifting slightly and trying to push back in on instinct, but it wouldn’t catch. Eggsy squirmed, trying to clench around Merlin’s cock or else he’d spill all over the sheets. Harry finally stirred at their moving about and nudged Merlin gently.

“Merlin, let him up to shower, or we’ll have to throw out the whole mattress.”

Merlin nodded and heaved his weight off of Eggsy, then slowly and carefully pulled out. Eggsy could feel himself gaping open for a moment before he clenched down. Gingerly, and with slightly pink cheeks, he rolled off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, ever so grateful it was an en suite and very close by. Despite his efforts, he could feel a little bit of Merlin’s come dripping down his thighs, and scurried as carefully as he could into the tub, where he could finally relax. 

As good as it felt, there was the embarrassing after-effects of fucking an alpha through his rut. It flowed freely down Eggsy’s legs, and towards the drain as soon as he relaxed, and he quickly turned on the shower, bearing the first rush of cold water with gritted teeth. When the water warmed up, he soaped up quickly and let the spray rush over him, cleaning off every bit of sweat, come, and slick that he was covered in. The last thing he wanted was to head back to the mansion stinking of alpha rut. 

Cleaned, Eggsy slipped out of the bathroom in a towel to find Merlin and Harry curled up in bed together, with Harry spooned behind Merlin, petting and stroking him gently. Merlin looked half asleep and very pleased with himself, but as soon as Eggsy opened the bathroom door, his eyes fluttered and his nostrils flared. He reached out for Eggsy. 

“You’ve had enough, dear,” Harry said, pulling back Merlin’s grabby hands and tucking them under the blankets. “Let the poor boy rest. Eggsy, come here and sleep on my side. I’ll keep him at bay.”

“Nah. I’ll be back tomorrow if you need me though,” Eggsy said. “Got some spare trousers though?” Eggsy asked as he picked up his clothes and found his shredded trousers.

“Take some of Merlin’s, in the dresser there. And keep them. The lout knows better.”

“Ta,” Eggsy said, finding a nice soft pair of trousers and slipping them on, noting that he and Merlin had the same waist measurements, if not the inseam. “Have a good night, Harry, Merlin,” Eggsy said, making his way out, pleased with the smell of Merlin and Harry on his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Someone had fun last night,” Roxy said the next morning when they were up early as usual for their morning run. She smirked knowingly at Eggsy and flared her nostrils for effect. “I hope this doesn’t turn into favoritism,” she continued.

“It fucking better with the pounding I took last night. Jesus, you could back a lorry up my arse right now and I don’t think I’d notice.”

“Gentle reminder us lady alphas aren’t quite so monstrous.”

“Bit like incest, innit?” Eggsy asked with a grin. Jeez, one life-changing event and now he had alphas falling left and right for him.

“True. Omega girls are cuter anyway.”

“Cuter than me?” he teased, batting his lashes. 

“No one’s cuter than you, Eggsy,” Roxy admitted graciously. “But Merlin might tear me up if I made a move anyway.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy said sarcastically.

“Yeah, sure,” Roxy said, more definitively. Eggsy was about to argue further, but Morgana barked at them to run faster, and that left neither one of them enough breath to chat.

~

“Mr. Unwin,” Morgana said as the recruits were finishing up their dinner. Eggsy nodded and made his way out of the mansion to the cab waiting to bring him to Harry and Merlin’s home again. 

Like the night before, he went right up to the bedroom, and just like before, Merlin was on him immediately, growling, feverish, barely verbal; not that he could be since he had a bit between his teeth, like Harry had promised. Harry was right there beside him, petting and calling Eggsy sweet words while Merlin rutted into him as hard as he could. But unlike the night before, Merlin took three rounds to cool off, leaving Eggsy a squirming, whining, pleading mess, bloated and full of come that started dripping out of him before Merlin even untied. By the time Merlin was done with him, he thought he was going to burst and wobbled on shaky, clenched legs to the bathroom when Merlin was finally done with him.

And also like the night before, Harry beckoned him back to bed where this time Merlin was almost completely unconscious, and fully satisfied. But this time, Eggsy allowed himself to be beckoned and slid into the bed next to Harry. Harry tugged him close immediately, and that felt good after being tied. He wanted a cuddle, his hormones insisted. Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek, affectionate and sweet, then nuzzled into his neck and inhaled deeply.

“Almonds?” Harry ventured.

“Most people say vanilla,” Eggsy said, trying not to giggle as Harry tried scenting him. Betas could smell, for sure, but didn’t pick up on the scents as accurately as omegas and alphas would.

“Whatever it is, you smell good,” Harry said, and inhaled deeply again. He settled against Eggsy, and Eggsy could get the faint scent of him. Betas were stereotyped as being scentless, but that wasn’t true, it was just slight, and easily missed. But Eggsy had a good nose and could smell lavender and woodsy pine, a clear sign of his scent mingling with Merlin’s over the years. It was known to happen sometimes, even with unbonded pairs. 

And besides Harry’s scent, he could also feel Harry’s erection pressing against his arse. 

“Do you want to…?” Eggsy asked cautiously. He wasn’t quite sure about the etiquette for getting an alpha’s beta husband aroused.

“I wouldn’t presume. We’ve asked too much,” Harry said demurely.

“It’s not too much,” Eggsy said, gently insistent.

“Well,” Harry hemmed. “I would love to suck your cock. Would you mind that?”

“Would I mind?” Eggsy gawked as his cock twitched at the thought of it. Eagerly, Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back, but then took his time to work his mouth down Eggsy’s body with light, tickling kisses, until he got to Eggsy’s cock, small and straining already against his belly. He had come while Merlin rutted into him, but he was ready again at the prospect of Harry worshipping his cock, just like in his favorite dirty movies.

“Ah, I can smell the vanilla here,” Harry said when he got to Eggsy’s cock, inhaling deeply. “I hope you taste as good as you smell,” Harry said as the only warning, and then he took Eggsy into his mouth. All of him. And slid even deeper, to suckle Eggsy’s balls into his mouth as well.  
Eggsy sucked in a deep, high-pitched breath, arching his back up from the bed. Harry took him willingly, placing his hands under the small of Eggsy’s back to encourage him. He made hungry, sloppy sounds as he suckled Eggsy, working his tongue over and around his cock and swallowing around him.

“H-how… How’s it taste?” Eggsy squeaked. 

“Not like vanilla, but still good,” Harry said, barely pulling his lips away, and dotting kisses against the leaking head. “But how about here?” Harry asked, and pressed a finger into Eggsy’s hole. He’d washed himself out carefully, but Harry was making him wet again, and he was starting to drip. Harry pulled a shiny wet finger out and licked it clean. Eggsy thought he would faint at the sight of it. 

“Mmm, there it is,” Harry hummed, and sucked his finger again. “I’ve always been jealous of omega slick,” Harry said conversationally as he stuck his finger in again, and then quickly a second. “Merlin and I must have single handedly helped the couple at our sex shop retire with all the lube we’ve bought. But you, little wonder, are perfect.”

“It’s just… just biology,” Eggsy said, breathlessly as Harry worked two fingers inside him. It felt achingly small after taking Merlin, but he was so sensitive too that it was a relief to have the small, focused pressure inside him.

“And it’s perfect,” Harry said, insistently. He wrapped his lips around Eggsy again, taking all of him into his mouth so easily, while he worked his fingers inside, exploring, until he gently pressed against Eggsy’s prostate. Eggsy shuddered at the touch, rolling restlessly against the sheets and moaning quietly and desperately. When Harry slid in a third finger, stretching them all wide and then pressing against Eggsy’s prostate, Eggsy was undone. His whole body went tense, tightening, and then quickly unfurling as he spilled into Harry’s mouth. He cried out softly as Harry stayed on him, suckling out each pulse of his little cock and moaning softly as Eggsy came. He stayed on long after Eggsy had finished coming, nursing Eggsy until he started to soften and whimper from the over stimulation. 

Finally, Harry pulled away, licking his lips, but staying close and nuzzling between Eggsy’s legs and resting his cheek against his thigh. Slowly, he pulled his fingers loose as well. He turned his eyes up towards Eggsy as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, making hungry, pleased sounds. 

“Harry…” Eggsy said breathlessly. It was exactly how he’d seen it in so many films, but had never expected to be subjected to it. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, sincerely and Eggsy was reminded that this wasn’t supposed to be for him, it was supposed to be for Harry, except Eggsy hadn’t done anything for him. But when he looked down, he went breathless again because Harry was spent, with sticky streaks of come against his thighs, and making an impressive wet spot on the bed. Surely, that had to be impossible. How could anyone get off from sucking omega cock? 

“Are you two quite done?” Merlin asked, with his face still mashed in the pillows beside them. Eggsy startled, and Harry gave a soft laugh.

“Sorry, love. We’ll settle down now.”

“Mm,” Merlin grumbled, sounding slightly disbelieving. He reached a hand out and grabbed Harry, tugging him close and forcing him to settle down, Harry went easily, and then grabbed Eggsy as well.

“Stay for breakfast,” Harry said, and Eggsy conceded because he didn’t want to leave their bed just yet.

~

Merlin was sleeping off his rut, so Eggsy and Harry were alone for breakfast. Harry made a full cook-up to make up for all the energy they spent the night before and Eggsy was not shy to help himself to large portions.

“Usually, Merlin needs two nights, so likely we won’t need you again,” Harry said. “But this was a bit unusual, so would you mind being on call just in case?”

“Yeah sure,” Eggsy said as casually as he could. But then, his curiosity got the better of him. “What did you used to do when his ruts were regular?”

“Omega services, of course,” Harry said dismissively, referring to the services legally offered by the government for unbonded alphas experiencing a bad rut. “But they don’t subject their people to alphas rutting for a specific omega. There’s no telling what an alpha would do with a substitute.”

Alphas could be territorial and possessive, Eggsy knew this. Alphas ruts weren’t predictable like omega heats (Eggsy could mark his yearly heat on a calendar he was so regular). A change in seasons, stress, falling in love, anything could set an alpha off, but usually the ruts weren’t too bad. A beta could handle most. But an omega induced rut was usually more feverish, more desperate, and usually biologically linked with the omega who induced it. Which embarrassed Eggsy even more, because it really was his fault that Merlin went into rut, and took it so hard. 

“I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into this, Eggsy,” Harry said. “I knew marrying an alpha would cause me some trouble, but I didn’t expect to drag others in. If I didn’t love the dumb knothead so much, I would have settled down with another beta.” While Harry was frowning, his eyes and voice were soft and he glanced up at the ceiling, toward the bedroom where Merlin was sleeping off his rut. 

“It weren’t so bad though, was it?” Eggsy asked.

“No. Not at all. Minor annoyances, but what relationship doesn’t bear that? But omegas are a bit luckier than alphas. I think you could manage a beta better.”

“Maybe…” Eggsy said with a shrug. “Not many beta women are interested in a stump. A beta man could work though. Not usually fertile enough to get an omega up the duff, but that’s probably best for me if I want to stay active in the field, yeah? But if an omega wants a family, alpha’s still the best, male or female.” 

“Have you ever… with an alpha female?” Harry asked, thinly veiled polite curiosity masking his features.

“Yeah, once,” Eggsy said, grinning when Harry’s eyes widened with intrigue. Everyone always wanted all the dirty details about alpha females, or omegas males, since they were rare. Sure, health classes taught about them, but only in the most clinical terms. Nothing so exciting as trying the real thing.

“And what was that like?”

“That’d be telling,” Eggsy teased.

“Please? I had my fingers in you. I don’t think that lends itself to secrets.”

Eggsy’s throat caught on those words, and the immediate sense memory that came with it. He was glad Harry couldn’t scent him because the little gush of slick that accompanied his words would have been noticed.

“Alpha girls are an experience,” Eggsy said, adoringly. “First, they like an omega stump-” Eggsy started, thought he noticed Harry’s wince at the word. “Alphas girls got like, shallow vaginas. Even a beta would be a tight fit. So my little prick fits in perfectly. Gets all her good spots. But then, this is when it gets really exciting, while I get her all riled up, her clit starts filling in, slowly peeking out, until she’s got a right proper prick nudging up against my belly. Well, that gets me all excited, so I asked to switch, and she gave me a good buggering.” 

“Now that sounds like an ideal match,” Harry said emphatically.

“I know, right? Dangerous though… you could both end up pregnant, and then who would go out and buy the pickles and ice cream?”

“A beta house servant is the obvious solution,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Now, come on, your turn. What’s it like for you with Merlin?” Eggsy asked, taking advantage of the easy-going conversation. Harry had stuck his fingers in him, after all.

“Difficult,” Harry said as an understatement. “I can’t take his knot, but I use my hand, like this for what he can’t get in.” Harry gestured, making a fist between his legs to show how he would grab Merlin’s knot and squeeze it while his shaft was inside. “And sometimes, he takes my cock.”

“What? Stuffing an alpha?” Eggsy asked with disbelief. He’d heard whispers about that sort of thing, but not even the pornos he’d seen covered something like that.

“When he’s rutting, it’s practically impossible, all gnashing teeth and growls if you try to get a leg over. But that’s just the alpha talking – the dominance hormones. Merlin likes it when he’s off cycle.”

“Practically impossible?” Eggsy asked, catching on that one tiny word in a string of amazing and unbelievable wank material.

“Once or twice,” Harry said slowly, teasing Eggsy with the story. “When our omega server was amenable, we sandwiched him. Him knotting the omega, me fucking into him. Lots of growling, but the omega was distracting enough, and Merlin wanted it enough, so we could get it to work.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy said “I would kill to see that.” The image was burning in his mind, half-imagined anyway from his own experience. Merlin thrusting into him, and then Harry behind him, throwing his strength into Merlin’s thrusts, like they were both fucking him at the same time. He was going to need to change his pants as soon as he got back to the mansion.

“Maybe Merlin will be amenable tonight,” Harry said mysteriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit away from me, so it's long, but a lot happens. Skims quickly over movie events, and of course, mostly ignores TGC canon. This should have one more chapter and then an epilogue or two.

Left with that tempting tidbit, Eggsy was sent on his way back to the mansion to finish up his training. He was so close now, and he wanted more than ever to be successful, so he could impress these two gorgeous men and maybe get invited back if Merlin ever rutted again. Or if they were just feeling frisky. 

But it remained a tidbit, because Eggsy got no call that night. Instead he waited impatiently for hours, trying to read up on his spy training, while Roxy was throwing him supposedly knowing glances, which he ignored valiantly. He had to wait another hour or so until he heard heavy breathing from Charlie and Roxy before he dared to give himself a little wank, keyed up from Harry’s promise, but not delivered. 

It wasn’t until two days later that Merlin finally showed up to work and started barking orders at them again, like he was trying to make up for lost time. Eggsy gave Merlin a cheeky grin when he saw him, flaring his nostrils for effect to take in Merlin’s natural scent, untainted by the burning fever of his rut. 

“See me in my office when you finish the obstacle course,” Merlin said with his usual deadpan face.

That was incentive for Eggsy to manage his best time yet, and then he dashed, red faced and a little sweaty to Merlin’s office. He knocked on the door, waited a moment for the command to come in, but was startled when the door was instantly opened, and Merlin tugged him into the room, and then slammed the door shut behind him. Eggsy grinned, loving the rough, manhandling touch and bared his neck openly. But, Merlin pulled away from him immediately, hunkering down his shoulders, and standing with his feet close together, totally non-aggressive.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said immediately, catching Eggsy off guard. That was the last thing he expected to ever hear out of Merlin’s mouth.

“For what?”

“For acting unprofessionally. Harry shouldn’t have called you. It wasn’t appropriate.”

“No problem,” Eggsy said with a shrug. “Like ABO equality and all, but we all have different needs, and shouldn’t ignore those.”

“Still. I want to apologize. I know this isn’t enough, but there are tight regulations about gift-giving to proposals.” Merlin said. He pulled from his desk a book, _Have Space Suit – Will Travel_ by Robert A. Heinlein, and handed it to Eggsy.

“What’s this?” Eggsy asked, looking over the cover.

“Optimistic science-fiction. You were asking about it… before.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, studying the book closer. “I’m surprised you remembered since you were just starting your rut.”

“Well… yes. Clear headed I guess,” Merlin said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “But, again, I’m sorry to have troubled you so much, and I will do my best to maintain a professional relationship from now on.”

“Right, thanks.” Eggsy said, and made his way out. He was a little disappointed, since he was hoping for another hard shag, maybe over Merlin’s desk. But still, new book to read at least. He couldn’t really complain about that. 

The rest of training went like it went before, with Merlin treating him no differently than the others, which was good because he didn’t want preferential treatment, especially when he was straining against Roxy. It wouldn’t be fair if he got the spot over her because of that. He wanted it for real. And it felt so satisfying when Charlie got kicked out for being an untrustworthy little prick, and Harry had looked at him, so pleased, that he hadn’t given in to his terror and stayed true.

Eggsy was eager for the 24 hours gifted alone with Harry in his house, hoping for maybe another satisfying night of fun, but was initially disappointed to discover Merlin would stay at the mansion, partially to work, partially to maintain the tradition of the sponsor/proposal relationship. Still, learning how to make sick martinis and where to hide his butter knife when at a formal dinner almost made up for sleeping alone in the guest room.

Everything was going smoothly until that damn dog test. And then Harry yelled at him. And then Harry died. After the gaping pain in his own chest for the loss of the only person who had ever given him a chance, Eggsy’s mind turned immediately to Merlin and he knew he needed to get to him. Arthur was a blip on his journey, handled as he should be, and then he had Roxy’s gun in his face. If he wasn’t so panicked about the world ending, he’d be very proud of her. He was anyway, but didn’t have time to think of it. 

Merlin entered, and told Roxy to stand down, and both he and Roxy winced at the smell of Merlin. In just a few hours his rich, sweet scent was turning sour, the only clear sign of his mourning. In word and action, he was still ready to fight, never mind how his scent was changing after the loss of Harry. Eggsy followed suit and ignored the smell. He would tend to it later, if Merlin would let him. But they had a maniac to stop, and matters of the heart would have to wait.

~

Valentine was dead. The prisoners were released. The world was in chaos, but slowly putting itself back together while Kingsman, Statesmen, and all their other branches helped put the fires out. It was weeks before things could settle down enough to just rest, for a few moments, and Eggsy went to Merlin, no longer wrinkling his nose in the cloud of rot that surrounded him, he was so used to it now. 

“Did you eat?” Eggsy asked. 

Merlin was working resolutely with several computer monitors. Just looking at them made Eggsy dizzy, but Merlin kept them all under careful, cool control, hard to distract. Each screen had its own handler on it, but Merlin kept an overseeing eye on all of them anyway. Merlin gestured vaguely to an empty plate beside his keyboard. There were some crumbs on it, and a smear of what might have been jam, or ketchup. It wasn’t clear. It also wasn’t clear how long that plate had been there, but Eggsy let it drop. 

“Who’s about?” Eggsy asked, but rather than expect an answer, he just peered over Merlin’s shoulder to take in the screens. Three were still, with night vision on. That meant sleeping agents. One was from inside a car, with the agent driving along at a leisurely, law abiding pace. That meant en route to the mission, or back from it. The final one was in a bar, the feed bouncing gently as the agent nodded their head to unheard music. Only five agents in the field was an extraordinarily slow day for the aftermath of V-Day, and it was a relief. 

“Everything looks calm. Why not take the night off?” Eggsy suggested.

“Looks calm,” Merlin said, probably his first words in hours, given how rough his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and sipped from his mug, grimacing when he realized how cold it was. “Heat this up, would you?” he asked off-handedly.

“No,” Eggsy said incredulously. “Ain’t your secretary. Cute little omega, fetch this, clean that, eh?” Eggsy said in a sing-song voice, teasing Merlin.

“Prat,” Merlin with a little huff of a laugh. He got up and gave himself a good stretch, making his bones pop. He let out a rough groan, his face twisting up from the ache. 

“Take the night off,” Eggsy said again as Merlin carried his mug to the microwave he kept in his office to heat up his tea and coffee that always went cold. He drew a line at a fourth warm-up though. He was pretty sure this was the third.

“Too much to do,” Merlin said.

“Give it to Morgana. She can manage.”

“Better if I’m here.”

“So you’re distracted?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin froze, no other discernable reaction, except a small flare of scent that came out in a new wash every time he was reminded. He turned back to his desk without a word, sipping at his re-warmed tea, and staring resolutely at his screens. 

“Doc says you haven’t made your appointments. She’s worried your mourning scent isn’t fading.”

“Too many irregularities,” Merlin murmured, not taking his eyes off his screens. It had been weeks, and the initial shock of Harry’s death had worn off, and his scent should have settled as well. Not as pleasant as before, never again, but into something recognizable as a lost mate, not noxious. A mourning scent that lingered too long built up in the system, the chemicals working as a poison against the body. When someone died of a broken heart after losing their mate, it was just romantic language for being poisoned by their own chemicals.

“Doc says you should take the week off. Try to get on a regular sleep schedule. Eat a vegetable maybe.”

“I should be more annoyed my doctor is breaking medical confidentiality with an agent.”

“Should be, but aren’t?” Eggsy asked tentatively.

Merlin finally looked at him again, his face impassive but tired. Weeks of stress lined his features, and bags formed in his eyes. The pallor of his skin could be his mourning, or the fluorescent lights in their underground base. “I don’t want to go back to our house. His smell…” Merlin said, drifting off. Another little wave of scent accompanied his words.

“Fine,” Eggsy said easily. “Come back to mine. I got my new flat all settled. I’ll do you a proper fry-up and get you into bed,” Eggsy said. Merlin raised his eyebrows just a little. “The spare room. Promise I ain’t trying to swoop in. Just want to make sure you’re healthy.”

Merlin remained passive and unreadable for a moment, but then nodded his head.

~

Twelve hours later, Merlin was still sound asleep. Eggsy had stuffed him full as promised with filling and somewhat healthy food. He’d all but shoved Merlin into the bathroom to shower. The scent cleansing soaps strewn about were not subtle. Then he was herded into the spare bedroom, shuffling and half-asleep already. And then he was out. 

It was around this time that Eggsy’s glasses pinged. It was Morgana on the other end, sounding frantic and harried.

“Is Merlin with you? He’s not answering his feed.”

“Yeah. He’s here, but he’s finally getting some rest, so unless Valentine is back from the dead, we’ll give him some proper mourning time, yeah?”

“What about if Harry is back from the dead?”

“Don’t joke about that,” Eggsy snapped, immediately furious. He didn’t have Merlin’s bond, sure, but Harry was his friend, mentor, and the man that saved him from his previous life. It meant a lot, and he didn’t want to get jerked around.

“He just waltzed in on a Statesman jet looking fucking dapper with an eye patch,” Morgana said, sounding simultaneously furious and impressed in one breath. “He’s still in medical, but begging for Merlin. Bring him in now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy said. As soon as he turned off his feed, he raced to the spare room and opened without knocking. “Merlin, guv, wake up. C’mon, wake up Merlin,” Eggsy said, gently but urgently, gripping Merlin’s shoulder and giving him a shake. 

“Mrah?” Merlin growled, dredging himself up from sleep groggily, blinking into the dim daylight of the bedroom.

“Come on, full awake Merlin. Don’t wanna have to say this twice.”

“Say what twice?”

“Harry’s alive. He’s at the mansion waiting for you.”

~

It wasn’t like how they claimed in the movies, were someone’s scent just blossomed at the hint of hope and good news. If anything, Merlin’s scent was further soured by the anxiety of doubt. It filled the taxi and Eggsy was never more glad they were self-driving so no one else would be subjected to it. Merlin refused a feed, stubbornness winning over because he wouldn’t believe it until he could feel Harry in his arms, and smell the man himself. 

The cloud of Merlin’s scent preceded him as he stormed through the hallways of HQ, not running, but moving steadily forward, forcing everyone to part before him or risk a gnashing of teeth and furious growl, Merlin’s alpha nature growing more and more impatient every second he could not confirm that Harry was alive.

Finally, he reached medical. Finally he threw open the doors. Finally, there was Harry. His Harry, alive and mostly whole. His snarls and growls calmed immediately, his face softened, and then he did run, directly to Harry’s bedside, burying his face into Harry’s neck and taking breath after breath after breath of him, in deep, wracking gasps.

“Harry, Harry, Harry…” Merlin groaned against Harry’s neck, not letting up for a moment.

“I’m here. I’m alive,” Harry crooned gently, stroking Merlin’s head and neck, holding him close to show the scenting was OK, to do more, to breath in as much as he could. Worry creased Harry’s features as he took in Merlin’s scent, still so obvious for even a beta, and more so to a mate. But even as Harry noticed Merlin’s sour scent, there were already subtle changes in it, a softening of the smell, a fresher undertone mixed with hope and love seeping out of him gently, as though he was still cautious to believe Harry was alive. 

~

While Harry had managed a dramatic entrance, it wasn’t just for the sake of drama. He had been in a coma for a few weeks, unidentified among the many injured and dying in the aftermath of V-day. He’d only woken up yesterday, contacted Statesman, and then stole one of their jets so he could get home before they tried to bury him in debriefing paper-work. He could have called on the way over, but that would have spoiled his dramatic entrance, and he felt a few hours could be forgiven. 

Kingsman medical cleared him to go home after they ran all of their initial tests, but told him to take it easy and return the following day to start his physical therapy to get him back on track after being bed-ridden for so long. All of this was taking far too long, from Merlin’s perspective, and even though his scent was clearing faster and faster with each passing moment, he was getting less patient to get Harry home. As soon as Harry was cleared, Merlin all but dragged him from the mansion, growling out that they were not to be disturbed for 24 hours. 

“I’ve told you to stop going into comas,” Merlin said in their taxi ride home. His tone was clear and subdued, but he had an arm tight around Harry’s waist, holding him close, practically in his lap. 

“I promise it’s the last time,” Harry said, sounding serious, even if he was grinning.

“I’ve half a mind to nominate you for Arthur and keep you out of the field,” Merlin growled.

“Our last Arthur was killed. Doesn’t sound very safe to me.”

“I’m not clearing you for field duty anyway with one eye,” Merlin said, tightening his grip on Harry even more. Harry was certain he’d have finger shaped bruises by morning. Not that he minded, however, Merlin’s scent was changing again, and that was something he minded a bit more.

“The fourth Kay had an eyepatch, and so did the seventh Gawain,” Harry said, gently sniffing the air and frowning. Perhaps it was the car.

“And died shortly after,” Merlin said, glaring at Harry.

“Darling,” Harry said, interrupting gently.

“I’m not going to lose you again so soon.”

“Dear,” Harry said, more firmly.

“I’ve had enough of your shenanigans to last me a life time.”

“Merlin,” Harry said sharply, and finally Merlin looked at him. Harry took a deep, meaningful breath. “I think you’re going into rut again.”

“I am n-” Merlin started, but cut himself off to scent the air in the enclosed taxi. It was subtle still, but definitely there, that light, acrid burning scent. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“I’m flattered,” Harry teased. “You haven’t rutted for me in years.”

“Shut up, you egomaniac.”

“Is it the eye patch? Is it getting you all riled up? It is rather rakish.”

“Might be because I thought you were dead and I’m relieved!” Merlin snapped at him. 

“You hopeless romantic,” Harry said, and leaned in to give him a kiss. Merlin was stubborn for a moment and wouldn’t open his mouth, but having Harry so close to him, warm and alive, and unapologetically taking the piss as always, softened his lips and he gave in to the kiss, letting Harry taste him and nuzzle into him for the rest of the ride home.

~

The foyer quickly filled with the smoky scent of Merlin’s rut as they entered the house, still locked together, and eager for more. Harry’s hand tripped over Merlin’s buttons and zippers, undressing him as they stumbled up the stairs to their room. Merlin tore a few buttons on Harry’s clothes, leaving them untended on the floor. But that was more eagerness than rut. He was still clear-headed enough to be careful.

“I missed you Harry,” Merlin moaned against Harry’s lips. “I missed you so bloody much.”

“I’m sorry. Truly,” Harry said, leading Merlin toward the bed and pulling him down on top of him. “Do you want me to present for you?” Harry asked huskily in his ear. He grinned as Merlin rumbled out a pleased growl and felt Merlin’s cock jut harder against his hip. Even though it was so early in his rut, Merlin was already easily excited.

“No,” Merlin said finally. “I want to see your face.”

Harry’s heart skipped a few beats at those words and he leaned up for another kiss, slow and deep to relearn the taste of Merlin, to memorize every aspect of him all over again, like they already had for years. “Then get the lube. I want all of you tonight,” Harry said breathlessly. “I know we can do it.”

Merlin smiled placatingly as he reached for the lube. Those words had become their own joke over the years, an expression of sentiment but not actuality. Harry had never taken all of him, never would be able to without a trip to the hospital, but the words were there to show intent. It showed how much they wanted each other, in spite of the limits of their biology. Biology be damned had practically been part of their wedding vows. 

“Want me to knot you good, beta?” Merlin asked, the words rumbling deep in his throat as he poured lube onto his fingers. He reached between Harry’s thighs and teased between his cheeks, rubbing at his cleft and the tight furl of muscles to help him relax.

“Yes, alpha,” Harry said in that teasing breathless voice of his. Sometimes, he played the submissive well, but not often. Not without bitten back giggles, snickers, and finally big guffaws of laughter before demanding Merlin fuck him already. Merlin liked that better anyway, but it was fun to play before he got there.

“Want me to fill you up to bursting?” Merlin asked, still growling his words as he pressed his finger into Harry, slow but deep to savor the tightness of him. Harry sucked in a breath and visibly relaxed, releasing his muscles from years and years of practice.

“Need you in me, alpha,” Harry said, his voice growing huskier with arousal, his eyes drooping gently. He pulled his own leg up and hugged it to his chest, opening himself more, giving Merlin more. Merlin’s alpha nature flared slightly at the display, the offered vulnerability, and leaned down to bite at the back of Harry’s knee, locking eyes as he pressed a second finger in.

“Perfect beta,” Merlin cooed, spreading his fingers wider and listening intently as Harry gasped, started writhing on the bed. His hips moved back against Merlin’s fingers, then jerked up, making his cock slide and leak against his belly. Merlin pressed in deeper and found Harry’s prostate, rubbing it gently but persistently so that Harry bucked against his fingers, made sweet, greedy noises of pleasure. A little blurt of pre-come leaked out and Merlin leaned down to lick it away while still rubbing and stretching his fingers insider, trying to get Harry loose enough for him, knowing it would take time.

Blindly, Merlin reached for the lube without taking his attention away from Harry. That would never do. He squeezed out more lube into his palm without removing his fingers fully, and pressed them in again, reveling in the wet, slick sound of it, the feeling of it dripping around his fingers to make the entrance easier. Slowly, he pressed in a third finger, patient as always for Harry to tense up, for his muscles to strain to relax. He kissed Harry’s thighs and belly in counterpoint, softness against his invasion. Then he laid kisses against Harry’s straining cock, inhaling deeply to pick up the scent of Harry, at its strongest when he was worked up and aroused. Other betas he could go nose blind to, used to their scents over time, but not Harry’s. 

As he took Harry into his mouth, he drew in his scent as well, that slight lavender smell, and underneath it, the pine of his own scent, mingled together. That mingled scent made his pulse race, and a wave of heat from his rut washed over him. His alpha nature egged him on to withdraw, to get his knot in, but he knew better and took his time, fingering Harry slowly, sucking his cock, tending to him as gently as he could to get him ready.

Merlin didn’t mind his ruts so much when they were like this, naturally induced as a part of his cycle. Unpredictable, but not uncontrollable. The omega induced ruts were terrifying. The feverish, unsatisfying need without care, the brutishness of his behavior, and worst of all, the lack of control. It’s what drove most alphas to suppressants, which kept ruts regular and easier. But when Merlin rutted for Harry, when he wanted Harry so much his biology had to respond, he could control it, harness it, and use it for intense pleasure. His rut simmered in the background, but Harry was his focus. 

“Merlin,” Harry sighed softly, rolling his hips gently against Merlin’s fingers and mouth, finding a satisfying rhythm to warm up. He set his hand against Merlin’s head, guiding him, holding him close. If they could, Harry would want this forever, embraced with Merlin, touching him, the center of his focus. That focus drove Harry wild, had for years, and Merlin knew this and could use it to his greatest advantage, quickly pulling Harry into his first orgasm of the night. 

Just as the first pulses of Harry’s come hit the back of Merlin’s throat, he eased a fourth finger in, thrusting his fingers against Harry’s spasming muscles. Harry moaned wildly at the stimulation, the full stretch against his over-stimulated body. He curled around Merlin, covering him, moaning and clutching to keep himself grounded through his orgasm. 

“You’re so handsome like this,” Merlin said, wiggling loose from Harry’s grasping hold so he could look him in the eye. Harry was flushed, breathing deeply, and his one eye was heavy lidded with the pupil blown. But aside from that, it was his Harry with his ridiculously curly hair, ruffled loose from his pomade, and those soft wrinkles around his eyes from quiet laughter throughout his life, and that sinful, sly mouth of his, perfect for kissing. Merlin couldn’t resist, and with the taste of Harry still on his lips, he gave Harry a kiss. Slow at first, then deeper as he pushed Harry onto his back, slotting between his thighs. 

“Still, still,” Harry murmured into Merlin’s mouth, breathless and gasping as they shifted. Merlin knew what he meant and kept his hands, with all four fingers inside of Harry, perfectly still. The afterglow of Harry’s orgasm washed over him slowly, and Merlin could feel him relaxing, feel him loosening, almost ready to take Merlin in. 

“You were cleared for vigorous activity, right?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. Just don’t knock my head against the bedframe.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. He should have checked with the medical officer before they left. Nonetheless, with his free hand, Merlin pulled the extra pillows from around their bed and propped them behind Harry’s head, making a thick, soft barrier against the headboard. Just in case. His rut was getting a little hotter, starting to cause aches in his body from the wait. But aside from his rut, he was eager for Harry. He needed to connect with him, just to be sure he was really there.

“I need you, Harry,” Merlin murmured.

“I’m ready, Merlin. Slowly if you can,” Harry said.

Merlin nodded and pulled his fingers away, leaving Harry gaping open, wet with lube. He always went slowly, when he could. When he wasn’t feverish, he’d ease himself in every time. It was a reminder every time that a beta wasn’t meant for him, but it also reminded him that he didn’t give a fuck, and that Harry still chose him. Harry was his, and they did this, and it was amazing every time.

Merlin emptied the bottle of lube over his cock, smearing it down all the way to where his knot would start to form. His cock pulsed in his hand, throbbing with the fever of his rut, and the knowledge that he was so close to getting what his body needed. But Merlin still had enough sense, so he pressed up against Harry carefully, nudging the head of his cock against Harry’s stretched rim and letting himself sink in naturally. Harry opened underneath him, relaxing and breathing deeply with each little push. 

“Nnn, Harry, you’re so fucking tight,” Merlin growled, his voice deep from holding back, resisting the urge to thrust and thrust and thrust.

“Am not,” Harry huffed back, a light, choked laugh. “You’ve got a huge prick.”

“You love my huge prick,” Merlin said smugly.

“I love a huge prick at least – oh!” Harry gasped as Merlin gave him a deeper thrust. And just like that, it was like it always was and always had been, the two of them clinging together despite the odds of their profession and their biology, accepting and flexible. 

Merlin rode the waves of his rut masterfully, letting them crest over him when Harry was at his most relaxed, and reigning it in again when Harry shifted. Years of practice and self-control let him ride it out with the man he loved in a way that completed both of them. Even when his knot started to swell, slower than it would in a proper rut, but relentless, he rode that wave as well, even more careful as his instincts goaded him on, but Harry’s soft, gasped sounds kept him in check.

Just at the beginning of the swelling, Merlin thrust himself in deeper, relishing in the feel of Harry’s tight rim around the base of him. He stayed in longer, grinding himself into place to savor that nearly tied feeling for just a bit longer. Harry groaned and keened beneath him, clinging to him tightly with each thickening push. In the beginning, Merlin had been so careful never to push, not to go too far, and would pull back as soon as possible. Harry corrected him soundly for that, until Merlin knew when to relent.

“Merlin, Merlin,” Harry babbled, wrapping his arms tight around Merlin’s shoulder, but that wasn’t it. Another hard thrust, and Harry buried his face into Merlin’s neck, gnawing on his collar bones as he gasped for breath, but that wasn’t it either. Finally though, Harry’s hand snaked between them, with a disappointed look on his face, just on this side of pained, and wrapped his hand around the base of Merlin’s cock where they were nearly caught together. That was it, and Merlin pulled back just enough that his knot slipped free, only to be immediately clutched in Harry’s large, callused hand. 

Early on it had been awkward, unsatisfying, as his alpha nature wanted to rut and tie, but after so many years, Merlin was conditioned to this, loved the complex, clutching feel of Harry’s fingers around his knot, while the rest of his cock was buried as deep as he could manage. It was, for him, a perfect tie, and it sent him over the edge. Harry’s breath caught as he felt Merlin come and come, filling him up. And then a soft, pained cry as Merlin sank his teeth into his neck, sharp and painful, and drawing blood. 

For omegas, the bite didn’t hurt, addled as they were by their bonding hormones. For Harry, it hurt, but he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s head and held him close, letting their scents mingle as much as they could, and wanting desperately, as much as he wanted to take Merlin’s knot, that the bite would stay.

It would scab over, and bruise marvelously, and Harry would peacock around with his collar loose to show it off, savoring every moment of it before it inevitably faded. Like it did every time Merlin rutted and bit him. Most of the other omega stuff he could give a shit about, but he did wish he could hold a bite, bearing Merlin’s mark on him, and giving Merlin a mark in return. He’d goaded Merlin when they were younger to take a real piece out of him, because that at least would scar, but Merlin was too sensible to give into Harry’s whims, and just bit him properly whenever he could, leaving a constant string of bruises on his skin over the years.

They dozed gently, clinging together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. When Merlin’s feverish body got too hot, Harry gently pushed him away, letting out a soft groan as Merlin slipped out of him, and a thick, wet splotch spread over the blankets. He knew he should get up, but he was so much more tired than he thought he would be. Jetlag and head wounds. Go figure. He was never so grateful as when Merlin moved first, heaving himself groggily from the bed to fetch a flannel from the bathroom and make a haphazard clean up between Harry’s legs, and then pulled the top sheet out from under him, throwing it into a pile, damp side up, in the corner to be laundered later.

Merlin slid back into bed with Harry, pulling the sheets up around him, and clinging just as tightly to him. His skin was still feverish hot, but Harry was grateful for the burning smell; it seemed like it was burning off the reek of Merlin’s mourning scent, the first thing he’d noticed when Merlin rushed into the infirmary. But it was quickly dissipating. 

“Feeling all right now?” Harry asked, stroking over Merlin’s head and neck gently.

“Mmm,” Merlin murmured in the affirmative. He dug his fingers deeper into Harry’s skin. There was a bite of pain from the pressure, and Harry would certainly have bruises in his skin by morning. Merlin smiled at the idea of it. His Harry, all marked up. “Not done yet though. Might need another go.”

“Of course, love,” Harry said, though he mildly hoped it could wait until the morning. “We can call Eggsy again if you like.”

“No,” Merlin said firmly. “I don’t want him here.”

“Why not? He was very amenable last time.”

“I just don’t, OK? You’re all I need,” Merlin said, snuggling closer to Harry and burying his nose in Harry’s neck to scent him fully, to engulf himself in the scent of Harry and think of nothing else.

“Merlin,” Harry said gently, lifting Merlin’s head and looking him in the eye. “What’s the problem? Why don’t you want Eggsy here?”

Merlin was silent for a long time, thinking what he wanted to say next and how. There was always a best way to say things, but he couldn’t always find them, not with Harry looking at him and expecting the truth.

“I don’t want you to call Eggsy… because it worries me how much I want to bond with him.”

“That’s just your rut though,” Harry said off-handedly. “You’ll even bite a beta in your state.”

“It’s when I’m not in rut, too,” Merlin admitted miserably. “So, don’t invite him over Harry. Not ever again. I love you, and I will be with you. Fuck biology, remember? It’s been fine this whole time, and I won’t let my stupid biology get in the way of that, OK?” 

“OK,” Harry said. He fell silent as Merlin rested his head again into the crook of Harry’s neck. He petted him gently, making long strokes up his back, neck, and to his head, then back down again. How he loved to touch Merlin, his alpha. He loved him so much, and indeed, fuck biology had always been their motto. And that had always meant ignoring what they were supposed to do. Ignoring how Harry should have met a nice beta girl. Ignoring how Merlin should have mated with an omega. They were never interested in doing what was expected. Only what they wanted.

“You know,” Harry said, and Merlin stirred, tensing slightly. He knew that tone. It was dangerous. “Of course fuck biology and all that. But, well, what if it’s not just biology? I mean, I rather like Eggsy, and I haven’t got any so-called biology driving me. I mean, really, what would be the problem of taking Eggsy in so long as I can still put him in some silk knickers and play with him too? Assuming Eggsy is amenable, of course.”

Merlin raised his head with his brow furrowed at Harry. “Did that bullet do more damage than we realized?”

“I don’t think so,” Harry mused. “I was thinking about this even before Kentucky.”

“You want me to bond with Eggsy?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“I think that’s something you should talk about with Eggsy. I thought you might try some proper courtship first. Imagine how he’ll blush from all the gifts and attention.”

“Harry, I swear, all I need is you.”

“And Eggsy,” Harry insisted. “I really don’t mind sharing. And it’s still a bit of a fuck you, isn’t it? A beta, omega, and an alpha? Completely unheard of.”

“Harry,” Merlin said, trying to sound reprimanding, but failing as he started to tremble with excitement. Was it Harry’s words, or his rut kicking in again? Maybe both.

“We’ll wait until you’re rutted out though. Go into it clear headed.”

“Yes…” Merlin murmured. “Not feeling too clear headed at the moment.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Harry grumbled as he felt Merlin’s fever kicking in, and the hardening presence of Merlin’s cock against him. “Just the thought of Eggsy puts you in the mood again, hmm? Don’t worry. I’ll take proper care of you until then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter took a bit - work, and then Thanksgiving took over. The final chapter was very short, so there's a nice filthy epilogue to wrap things up and show more of their ABO dynamic in bed together. I hope everyone enjoys this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and sharing it with you.

Merlin waited a week because he wanted to make absolutely sure his rut was over, he wanted to make sure over and over again that Harry really wanted it, and then of course, he needed a week to think about the perfect gifts to get Eggsy to show his intentions. He adamantly refused Harry’s suggestion of silk panties. Not for a first gift anyway.

The first most obvious choice was another book. _John Carter of Mars_ by Edgar Rice Burroughs was old and a bit cliché, but also a classic. He thought Eggsy would enjoy it. Then there were chocolates. That was of course a standard for any courtship. But then the personal touch was a ridiculously soft, wool jumper with long sleeves and a hood, and a size too large to drown Eggsy in. Just the thought of Eggsy all bundled up in it, curled into his couch with tea and a book and socked feet left Merlin feeling a little feverish. 

When Merlin finally returned to work, with Eggsy’s gifts tucked into his satchel, each individually wrapped in high quality wrapping paper because Harry had insisted Eggsy deserved that (and Merlin had to agree), he was surprised by the cheerful greetings he got, the pats on the back, the bright smiles, the subtle sniffs at the air around him. 

It was aggravating to get through the crowd of well-wishers. Staying long enough to be polite, but allowing a little brusqueness to seep through so he could get to Eggsy’s office. It was also aggravating that his palms were sweaty. He hadn’t been this nervous about anything in ages, but he’d worked it over in his mind again and again, and even though he was old, and already married, and had almost nothing to offer Eggsy, he still wanted to try. And then if Eggsy turned him down, he would at least have Harry to comfort him.

When Merlin got to Eggsy’s door, it was open, but he still knocked on the doorframe to get Eggsy’s attention. Eggsy looked up immediately and a grin spread across his face.

“Merlin! Welcome back!” he said cheerfully and got up to greet Merlin, give him a hug, and also give him a great, big, not-at-all-hidden sniff. “You smell great,” he finally added when he ended the hug. Merlin was grateful his rut was over because he was able to let Eggsy go with some dignity. He hoped he wouldn’t have to in the future.

“I brought you some gifts,” Merlin said quickly, before he lost his nerve. He started fumbling his satchel open while Eggsy watched.

“What’d you get me gifts for?” Eggsy asked, watching curiously, and then widening his eyes as Merlin pulled out the properly wrapped gifts. He handed them off, crowding Eggsy’s hands, and Eggsy could feel the quality of the paper, thick and sturdy, from a real stationary store. “These like courting gifts or something?” Eggsy asked with a teasing laugh.

“Yes,” Merlin said, and smiled with surprise when a red-hot flush burned quickly up to Eggsy’s cheeks and his mouth gaped open. Harry was right about how sweet he would look. “You don’t have to answer now,” Merlin said, keeping his voice all business. “Take all the time you need.”

Merlin made a hasty retreat at that, leaving Eggsy confused and speechless in his wake. Once Merlin was out of sight, Eggsy turned the gifts over in his hands, biting his lip. Courting gifts? From Merlin? What had happened with Harry? Maybe it was just a joke. He cautiously pulled back the paper on one of the boxes. It was chocolates. Definitely not a joke, then. Even betas gave each other chocolates and they couldn’t even bond! The next gift was a book, more science fiction. Eggsy had loved the last one Merlin gave him, and couldn’t wait to start on the new one. The last gift was the largest, a box in paper, and then inside, the softest, warmest looking jumper Eggsy had ever seen. He wanted to try it on immediately, except, he couldn’t. Not before he checked on something. 

He set the gifts gently on his desk, and hurried out of his office, down the hall, two lefts, and then a right, until he was at Harry’s office door and barged in without knocking.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said without looking up.

“Is your husband seriously courting me?!”

“Yes,” Harry said, finally looking up, but looking much calmer than Eggsy would expect from someone’s husband who was trying to cheat on him. “If you’re not interested, I’ll tell him to stop.”

“You don’t mind?” Eggsy asked.

“I encouraged him. We’re a packaged deal though, so keep that in mind.”

“I get you _and_ Merlin?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy was pretty sure the room was spinning, but convinced himself it was all in his head. A real proper courtship not just from a sexy alpha, but from his sexy beta husband, too. No side piece bullshit. No secret affair going on. Just Merlin and Harry. He really had died in that car chase, hadn’t he? “Tell him I don’t like chocolate much, but any other sweets are OK,” Eggsy finally said.

“I’ll be sure to let him know,” Harry said, smiling broadly. “And I have a little gift for you as well. But don’t tell Merlin.” Harry took a small, prettily wrapped box from his desk, and handed it to Eggsy, encouraging him to open it immediately.

Eggsy pulled at the ribbons, and took the top off the box, and blushed hotly all the way up to his ears. “Harry!” he whined. Inside the box were a sinfully tiny pair of silk knickers, all soft pale blue with lace and ribbons on it.

“I hope you’ll accept us so I can see you in those soon.”

“Fuck Harry, like I wouldn’t have said yes if I just got a shit box of chocolates!”

“Never!” Harry said, looking offended. “Only the finest sweets for our omega.”

Eggsy swallowed hard when Harry said “our,” the room spinning again. Harry started talking about some proper courtship protocols, like how many gifts Eggsy should receive since he had two men seeking his approval, and if he’d be willing to waive the chaperone since they’d already slept together anyway. But Eggsy wasn’t really listening. To think he’d gone from just wishing they’d take him back for a third night, to figuring out the Kingsman paperwork for an office courtship. All this from a little car crash. Eggsy smiled dreamily and just nodded at whatever Harry said. Everything would be just perfect.

~

Epilogue

“No,” Eggsy said, placing a still wrapped box on Harry’s desk.

“What do you mean no?” Harry asked, looking crestfallen.

“You’ve already met your seven-gift quota for the week. You can’t give me any more until Monday.”

“I’ve only given you three this week.”

“Putting several gifts in a gift bag does not make it one gift. Hold this one till next week.”

Harry glared at Eggsy, then snatched the gift up. But, he tore off the label, scratched out his name, and wrote Merlin’s instead. He tossed it back to Eggsy. “There. It’s from Merlin. He’s only given you two this week.”

“I’m still going to get it, why can’t you wait?” Eggsy asked, trying to reason with Harry.

“I’ll get a backlog. I always see so many things you’ll like.”

“Maybe stop window shopping on your lunch break?”

“Don’t you like the gifts I get you?” Harry asked, jutting out his bottom lip just a little.

“’course I do!” Eggsy said immediately, thinking of track suits, trainer accessories, limited edition snap backs, custom cufflinks, candy, books… and of course the underwear Harry had bought him over the last few weeks of their official courtship. He loved every one of them, but he was starting to run out of room in his closet. “You just don’t have to buy me so much stuff. I’m easy, really!”

“But I love that cute blush you get when you get a gift. You deserve more gifts just for that.”

“On Monday,” Eggsy said through thinly grit teeth as he felt that very blush creeping up his neck. He walked out of Harry’s office before Harry could get another argument out, leaving the gift on his desk.

~

After lunch, Merlin came into Eggsy’s office with that same box, and he set it on Eggsy’s desk with a shit-eating grin. He hadn’t even changed the label with Harry’s scratched out name with his on top. “Here. It’s officially from me now.”

“You’re just encouraging him,” Eggsy said, though he did take the gift and start unwrapping it. As usual, it was perfect. It was a thick, leather bookmark, embossed with the Hugo Award logo on it. It would go well with the collection of Hugo Award winning fiction Merlin had been filling his bookshelves with. 

“We encourage each other, really. He’s the one giving me ideas for all our lavish getaways.”

“Two weeks,” Eggsy said, pointing at the calendar on his wall. Two weeks were marked off with thick black marker “NO HOLIDAYS.”

“Two weeks, 12 hours, and 43 minutes. I know,” Merlin said, grinning again.

“Uhg. You two. Just because we agreed on gifts and getaways for courtship doesn’t mean you have to fill up each one.”

“But we like to,” Merlin said with a softer smile. “Speaking of, Harry has a non-tangible gift for you if you come by tonight.”

Eggsy’s pulse quickened a little at that. A non-tangible gift officially meant something that didn’t cost money, and couldn’t be put in a box. In theory, it meant massages, movies at home, a cuddle at the office. In reality, it meant surprising and gratifying sex. Now that was a gift Eggsy wasn’t going to argue being lavished with.

~

Eggsy arrived at Merlin and Harry’s home at about 8 o’clock after he’d had a light dinner. There had been just a moment of conversation about him moving in a few weeks ago, but he thought it was a bit soon for that. Besides, despite his complaints about the excessive gifts, he enjoyed the courtship ritual, and it would be spoiled if he just moved in right away. Instead, he visited often for dinner, and spending the night, and he did have his own drawer and closet space. He halfway lived there, and maybe someday, he’d go ahead and move in.

Eggsy made his way upstairs immediately after letting himself in. He scented the air, noticing that Merlin was already riled up. Not in a rut, but very excited. He opened the bedroom door and saw exactly what had charged the air.

“Aw, Harry, you shouldn’t have,” Eggsy said, looking at Harry and smiling, and then back to Merlin who was naked, muzzled, and tied down to the bed. He had a red ribbon tied in a bow around the head of his cock, and it was soaked through with pre-cum, evidence of the fun Harry must have had tying him up. Merlin tugged on his restraints – Kingsman issue – and growled at them. He grumbled something through his muzzle, but it was too garbled to understand.

“You can do whatever you like with him, Eggsy,” Harry said, sweetly. Merlin growled a little more, but also looked pleadingly at Eggsy. “But may I suggest teasing him mercilessly with a strip tease first?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, winking cheekily at Merlin. “But you gotta help me, babe.”

Eggsy held his arms spread expectantly, and Harry stepped in gladly to start undressing him. He started with the cuffs of Eggsy’s button up, then loosened his tie and pulled it loose with a slippery sound of silk against cotton. He briskly undid each button slowly, careful to turn Eggsy just so in order for Merlin to catch every inch of skin that was revealed. He tugged the shirt loose, and then brought it over to Merlin, laying it on the pillow next to him to torment him with Eggsy’s sweetening scent. Merlin’s nostril’s flared.

“Are you getting wet, darling? Is that what’s driving our alpha wild?” Harry asked as his hands darted to Eggsy’s belt to pull it loose.

“Been wet since before I came in.”

“Poor thing,” Harry said and started on Eggsy’s button and fly. “We’ll just have to – Oh Eggsy!” Harry drew in a sharp breath as Eggsy’s trousers slid open revealing a pink pair of panties with black lace trim and a little bow on the front. They rode scandalously low on his hips, and as Harry pushed Eggsy’s trousers down all the way, he could see how snugly they encased Eggsy’s small cock, which was starting to harden, jutting against the groin of the knickers ever so slightly.

“Merlin, look how cute our little omega is,” Harry said, turning Eggsy to face Merlin and show off his panties. “Don’t you think this pink matches his blush?”

Merlin growled in agreement and gestured with his fingers to come closer. Eggsy looked to Harry with questioning, mischievous eyes. Harry smiled and shook his head. Not just yet. Instead, he ran his hands freely over Eggsy’s skin, taking his time to fondle and caress wherever he liked. Squeezing bulging biceps. Pinching dusky nipples. Tickling along ribs. And Eggsy leaned into each touch, sighing and murmuring from the soft, invested attention. His little cock stood proudly against his underwear, and the seat started to show a large wet patch as Harry stroked him to full arousal.

Eggsy bent easily into each of Harry’s touches, and tilted his head back for deep, hungry kisses. He slid his eyes open while he was still locked with Harry, and caught Merlin’s eye. He batted his lashes and Merlin lunged against his bonds, growling through his muzzle, his chin wet with drool. His eyes were wide and dilated, ravenous to have Eggsy.

“We should show mercy,” Eggsy said against Harry’s lips when they paused for breath. Harry stole another kiss, lingering.

“Or we could go to the guest bedroom and Merlin can listen in while I plow your sweet little arse.”

“NO!” Merlin yelled very clearly despite his muzzle. 

“I really don’t think those restraints will actually hold him if we try that,” Eggsy said. 

“Mercy it is then,” Harry said with a sigh. “I release you to Merlin,” he said dramatically as he nudged Eggsy toward the bed. Eggsy hurried over, climbing onto the bed and quickly straddling Merlin’s lap. Every muscle in Merlin’s body relaxed, and his growls shifted suddenly into soft murmurs and coos. He leaned up toward Eggsy and Eggsy leaned down to kiss around his muzzle, nuzzling his cheeks and chin, and down his neck. Merlin slid his eyes shut, rumbling with pleasure.

“Such a sweet alpha,” Eggsy praised, petting Merlin gently. “Want me to ride your knot, babe?”

“Please,” Merlin said, the word barely discernable, but Eggsy recognized it, helped by Merlin bucking underneath him, the wet tip of his cock slapping against Eggsy’s arse. 

“OK, lemme just unwrap this,” Eggsy said, tugging at the ribbon around Merlin’s cock. The satiny material was difficult at the best of times, but soaking wet, it took a bit of fumbling, Eggsy grinning the whole way. He tossed the wet ribbon aside, and then tugged at the hem of his panties. “On or off?” he asked.

“On,” Merlin and Harry said in unison. 

“Pervs,” Eggsy said, but he released the hem of his knickers and instead reached back to tug the back just a bit to the side, exposing the shiny slick of his hole, dripping wet with excitement. With his other hand, he reached for Merlin’s cock, guiding it between his cheeks and pressing gently. Merlin bucked up, trying to push in, but Eggsy just rose up, teasing grin on his face.

“Eh, eh. Patience, alpha. Stay still, and I’ll make you feel so good.”

Merlin growled quietly, but settled again, stretching out his fingers in a sign of peace. Eggsy nodded approvingly, and again took Merlin’s cock in hand, lining it up against his hole and gently, slowly, pushing back, keeping his eyes locked with Merlin’s to watch them widen and strain as he teased his way down his cock. 

Eggsy seated fully easily, letting out a deep satisfied sigh, and grinning impishly at Merlin, watching him strain in his personal restraint. He rolled his hips, just a little, letting the tip of Merlin’s cock rub against his prostate, though this gave Merlin almost nothing to work with. Still, he remained steady, eyes locked with Eggsy’s, obedient. 

“Good, alpha,” Eggsay said, emphasizing the words with a long, deep stroke, squeezing gently around Merlin as he moved. Merlin rolled his eyes back, but he remained still. Eggsy was very impressed, and with a nod from Harry, he finally relented and started to move, lifting his hips up and up, then dropping down, again and again. He kept a strong, steady pace, his thick, muscular thighs taking the brunt of the work. He arched back, reveling in the motion, and letting his mouth dip open to pant lightly, little moans escaping him with every roll of his hips. 

All through it Merlin remained still, the most significant tell of his strain the harsh, panted breaths, breathing through the torment, waiting patiently to be given leave to move. His eyes were fastened on Eggsy, adoringly, willing to wait. Eggsy smiled down at him, leaned down to kiss his lips over the muzzle.

“OK, Merlin,” he whispered huskily. 

Merlin relaxed, then tensed, and bucked up against Eggsy, raising him up, making him cry out from the sudden thrust inside him. Eggsy latched onto Merlin, gripping his shoulders, but relaxing against his hips while Merlin fucked up into him, setting his own, needy pace. Merlin flexed his fingers, wanting to reach out for Eggsy, and grip him anywhere he could. Hold his hips, his waist, clutch his head against his own to scent him while they fucked. Eggsy was too distracted to notice this, or didn’t know all of Merlin’s tells. But as he fucked eagerly into Eggsy, the bed dipped at his side, and long, strong fingers threaded between his own. He spared a glance over at Harry, sidled up beside them, but touching nowhere by Merlin’s hand. Merlin squeezed back, and turned his full attention back to Eggsy, able to focus better now he had Harry to anchor him.

Merlin steadied his thrusts, smooth, even motions, but not softer. Eggsy rolled with it, arching counterpoint to Merlin’s movement, shifting to find the perfect spot, or easing back when it was a little too much. It often was with Merlin. And then, it got to be a little more as Merlin’s knot started to swell. It wouldn’t be so large, or tie so long since he wasn’t in rut, but it would still stretch Eggsy, fill him more than just the girth of his cock. It goaded Eggsy on, and he shifted again, so he could work himself steadily around the expanding knot, shallower, tighter thrusts of his hips, that also rubbed mercilessly against his prostate.

It was a race to last at this point. Eggsy was aching hard and leaking pre-come all over himself, dripping down onto Merlin’s belly. But he couldn’t come yet. Not while Merlin was still pounding into him. He’d have to last just a little longer. Hold out until Merlin finished and tied inside him, otherwise it would be unbearable. 

“Gimme your knot. C’mon Merlin. Need your knot in me,” Eggsy babbled, grinding and squeezing, making Merlin’s knot pulse with eagerness at each word, swelling larger, pulling around the rim of Eggsy’s hole, until finally, he got stuck, groaning loudly, bucking up harder, to milk his knot inside Eggsy. Eggsy howled at the tight, filling pressure inside him, unable to hold back and spilling, a gentle splash against Merlin’s stomach, dribbling out more as Merlin thrust through his tie, then finally went over himself. He pumped come inside Eggsy, filling him, slightly less than his rut, but enough that Eggsy whined at the feeling, the fullness of the tie and the come.

Eggsy slumped down, lax and hot and panting harshly, against Merlin’s chest, nuzzling against him while he reveled in the tie, as usual, his hormones making him dopey. Dully, he was aware of clinking sounds, and then he murmured with contentment as Merlin wrapped his arms around him, clearly released from his restraints by Harry. There was a soft touch of lips against his head, which could have been Merlin unmuzzled, or Harry. Eggsy didn’t really care which one it was at that point. 

There was some shifting on the bed, and then a wet washcloth was being applied gingerly wherever skin was bared. That had to be Harry then. Gentle hands shifted Eggsy up and the cloth worked between him and Merlin. He leaned against Harry and moved his lips against whatever he could reach. Harry mumbled happily and finally let Eggsy down again to cuddle against Merlin. A cold water bottle was also pressed to his lips and he sipped leisurely while he felt Merlin swallowing beneath him. 

Minutes passed with softly caressing hands, and deep, dozy breaths. Eggsy nearly drifted off until he felt Merlin flag and his knot popped loose. He let out a little noise of complaint, shifting, about to get up to clean off, but three hands held him in place while the forth returned with the cloth, more thorough this time, even a little exploratory, which made Eggsy shift back against it.

“Insatiable,” Harry said indulgently, and Eggsy just murmured in agreement. “Wait until you actually get your intangible gift.”

“This… wasn’t the gift?” Eggsy asked, starting to rouse himself, and looking first at Harry, questioningly, and then at Merlin. Both were grinning at him. “Seriously, Merlin literally tied up with a bow wasn’t the gift?”

“Oh, that was just foreplay. You’ll really like what we have planned next. You even requested it once.”

Eggsy racked his brain for a memory of a specific request he’d made, but there were so many that they somehow hadn’t gotten to, that there was no clue about what the next scandalous act would be. 

“A hint?” Harry suggested, and Eggsy nodded eagerly. “All right. Merlin, present.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened at those words, and he felt the muscles in his body almost shift to move into that position, but he held himself back. Instead, he watched in shock and delight as Merlin shifted up, rolled over, got onto his hands and elbows, his fucking elbows! Arching the small of his back up, with his thighs spread and his arsehole presented and ready.

“Holy fuck!” Eggsy said.

“Indeed,” Harry said. “Lube darling?”

“Holy fuck!” Eggsy said again as he fumbled the lube from the bedside drawer and handed it to Harry. 

“He might have an aneurism if I suggest he help,” Harry said.

“Holy fuck!” Eggsy said, his heart leaping up into his throat, pulsing hard at the thought of fingering Merlin open.

“Come here, love,” Merlin said gently, and scooped Eggsy closer to him, getting him underneath him so he could nuzzle and moan against him while Harry started to stretch him. And, so he could kiss him and keep him from cursing his way through his entire gift. Eggsy moaned into it, but kept his eyes open, locked on Harry and what he was doing to Merlin.

Harry squeezed a significant amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together and warming them up before he slowly, oh so slowly, slid his index fingers between Merlin’s cheeks. He didn’t push in though, just circled the rim. Merlin jerked at the touch, baring his teeth instinctively, but Eggsy could feel him forcing to relax.

“If you don’t like it…” Eggsy whispered in his ear.

“I do,” Merlin growled, his lip curling, showing off where he had his teeth filed down many years ago, when it was thought to be more appropriate. He occasionally envied Roxy’s untampered canines. “My bloody instincts don’t. But fuck biology. I love having Harry in me,” He added the last sentence, low and husky, drawing in a shallow breath as Harry breached him. He moaned softly and pushed back against Harry’s fingers, relaxing slowly into his touch.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy whispered again. Merlin smiled and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Harry slowly stretched him open. By the time Harry had gotten three sloppy wet fingers into Merlin, his desires were winning out over his instincts as his cock started to harden. Eggsy watched in amazement and reached down to grasp it gently, wrapping his fingers around the girth of it, though unable to close his hand around it. Merlin bucked into his hand, then back against Harry’s, an endless circuit of sensation. 

“There he is,” Harry said softly. “My sweet alpha. No one would ever guess you could be like this.”

“Soppy old lout,” Merlin grumbled. “Put your cock in me.”

“Yeah, put your cock in him,” Eggsy chimed in, smiling cheekily over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry said. There was a sticky wet sound as he slowly pulled his fingers free, giving them one last stretch, and then the slicking sound of his hand on his cock, smoothing lube over himself. Just past Merlin’s broad shoulder, Eggsy could see as Harry lined himself up, and started to push forward. Harry saw his gaze and winked. “Keep your eyes on Merlin. He’s lovely like this.”

Eggsy turned his face to Merlin, and fell silent at the sight of Merlin stunned and dreamy. His mouth gaped open, his eyes heavy lidded. As Harry pressed in further, every hitch of his hips made Merlin catch his breath, little puffs of air escaping him, and a low, steady groan in the back of his throat. 

“Feel good, Merlin?” Eggsy asked in a whisper, afraid to shatter the serene moment.

“Uhn,” Merlin said, barely a word, but coupled with a little nod, let Eggsy know he was as good as he looked, dazed with pleasure. Eggsy kissed his slack mouth, slid his tongue in easily, and took his mouth as he wanted, swallowing Merlin’s little grunts and moans

There was a shudder, and Eggsy broke the kiss, looking up, past Merlin’s face at Harry, starting to look disheveled, but still in control. He had his hands on Merlin’s hips and was rolling against him, grinding his cock, fully seated inside of Merlin. Eggsy reached over Merlin’s broad back, grasping, and Harry reached for him, squeezing his hand back, smiling.

“Now Eggsy, would you like Merlin inside you?”

“Fuuuck,” Eggsy said, with Merlin echoing the word as well, burying his face into Eggsy’s neck. “Want to fuck me again, alpha?” Eggsy asked, wrapping his legs around Merlin’s waist and flexing his thick thighs so he could grind up against him, rubbing their cocks together. Merlin growled and thrust his hips, seeking to get inside Eggsy.

“Bit of help, Harry?” Eggsy asked. He had his hands around Merlin’s shoulders to help give him leverage.

“Stuffing my husband’s cock into you? With pleasure.”

Harry reached between the tangle of their bodies and all their limbs and grabbed Merlin’s cock. He, of course, squeezed and stroked for a moment to tease him, but then guided him gently against Eggsy’s wet and loose hole. As they lined up, Eggsy pushed himself up, and Merlin rolled into him, and they slid together, both moaning hotly as they connected. 

“Good?” Harry asked, rolling his own hips, which made Merlin jerk, and Eggsy had to take it all. 

“Good, good,” Eggsy whined, eyes scrunched shut because if he had to look at both of them he’d probably pass out. “C’mon. Gimme more.”

“More more more. He’s starting to sound like an alpha,” Harry said. But he also did as asked, pulling back and thrusting back into Merlin, setting the pace for all three of them. The room filled with the sound of their grunts and moans, the slap of flesh hitting flesh, the smooth glide of sweat slick skin. It was good that Harry was in control of it. Between him and Eggsy, Merlin trembled, overcome with the feeling of Harry inside him, and Eggsy wrapped around him. He panted wantonly, huffing against Eggsy’s neck, clinging to him tightly while he rolled his hips, back and forth mindlessly. Eggsy wasn’t in a much more coherent state. If he closed his eyes, all he could do was feel and hear, Merlin’s thick cock and their cacophony of noise. But if he opened his eyes, there was Merlin, heady and loose with pleasure, and Harry, like a sex god, all control and command with disheveled hair and licking his lips sinfully. Eggsy wanted more and less all at once, but he’d likely die if he got either.

But more was inevitable and Eggsy let out a harsh whine when he felt Merlin’s knot start to swell, stretching him wider as Merlin pounded into him. Merlin grasped Eggsy’s hips, to grind deeper inside him, barely letting his knot out with each press. 

“Fuck,” Harry stuttered, his hips moving unevenly. “Is he knotting? He gets tighter when he’s knotting…”

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy said eagerly, watching Harry come undone, unsteady, breathless, flushed with pleasure. “You close, Harry?”

Eggsy loved to watch Harry come. He wasn’t all snarls and growls like Merlin. He didn’t let out breathless, gasping breaths like Eggsy. He was collected until that very last moment, and then it was like everything came undone. He would let it all go with a choked out, deep groan, a wild look in his eyes, like he still couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry looked like that as his hands tightened on Merlin’s hips, digging into the muscles there, grinding his hips up tight against him as he came, choking out his groan. 

“Oh, Harry,” Merlin said, going still, reveling in the feeling of Harry coming inside him, then rolling his hips slowly, back and forth, milking around Harry’s cock. Without a knot to hold his come in, it started leaking out, dripping down Merlin’s balls, past his thickening cock, and trickling against Eggsy’s hole. It set off a slow, hungry chain reaction, Merlin going off first, pumping into Eggsy, and kissing him hard and hungry while he did it. That set Eggsy off, whimpering into Merlin’s mouth, his cock trickling out come against his belly while he was filled up with Merlin’s, dripping with Harry’s. 

While he pulsed, Merlin broke the kiss and buried his face into Eggsy’s neck, where his scent was thick, and gnawed at the skin there, not biting, not yet. Eggsy trembled at the touch of Merlin’s mouth there, as he always did, but pushed the feeling down to revel in the here and now of Merlin tied with him, and Harry “tied” with Merlin, each of them panting and damp with sweat. Merlin held himself up admirably, with Harry pressed hard against his back, so they wouldn’t both collapse on top of Eggsy and strain his desire for cuddling.

“You still in him?” Eggsy asked curiously when he saw Harry hadn’t moved. Wishing he could somehow see everything that happened, while still being underneath Merlin.

“Mmhmm,” Harry murmured. He rolled his hips and Merlin rumbled pleasantly. “Without a knot, he’s not stretched so wide, so I won’t slip out like he does with you. So long as we don’t move around too much anyway.”

“I ain’t moving,” Eggsy grinned, wrapping his arms around Merlin for emphasis.

“Lovely. And on Monday, I’ll send you the video, once my gift quota is reset,” Harry said. He subtly touched his glasses, turning off the recording feature. 

Eggsy gaped for a moment, speechless at the thought of reliving this amazing experience from Harry’s perspective, and then scowled when he realized he’d have to wait until Monday – and really, probably wait until Monday evening to actually watch it because he wasn’t going to jerk off at the office.

“Merlin could send me the video,” Eggsy said.

“No can do, love,” Merlin said. “Already have a few things wrapped up for you. Must get them in before Monday.” He gestured vaguely at the closet where they usually kept their gifts for Eggsy, eager for the big reveals. 

“I mean, unless you want to up the quota…” Harry said. 

“Movies aren’t supposed to count as tangible gifts,” Eggsy countered immediately. He couldn’t budge on that gift quota.

“Only if we watch them together. Can’t possibly find the time for a movie night until, oh, I think Monday,” Harry said.

“No,” Eggsy whined. 

“What harm can one more gift a week do?” Merlin asked.

“I ain’t got any more room in my flat! I got every organizer you can think of and I’m this close to taking over the flat next door, too.”

“You could move in with us. We’ve plenty of room,” Merlin said. 

“Mm,” Harry said, nodding his head in agreement. “We’ve three bedrooms, an extra study, and the attic could be better organized. We could even finish it and get some proper heat and plumbing up there."

Eggsy bit his lip, his heart beating rapidly, and annoyed because he knew Merlin would be able to feel that. “But I gotta let you give me eight gifts a week? Each?”

“Nonsense,” Harry said. “If you live with us, we might as well throw the quotas out the window. I’m not keeping count of how many times I cook you dinner if you’re living here.”

“But we won’t have to give you nearly as much since you’ll be here getting proper care and attention from us,” Merlin added, looking over his shoulder at Harry with a serious glean in his eyes.

“Right. More affection, less tangible gifts,” Harry said.

“I want to say yes, really,” Eggsy said. “But can we maybe have a proper chat about this when I haven’t got your knot in me?”

“Yes, of course love,” Merlin said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Harry did as well.

The next morning, they did have a proper chat about it, and by that afternoon, the moving team was already packing up Eggsy’s things. He was excited, his heart racing the entire time, but he couldn’t help but notice that perhaps Merlin and Harry were even more excited about it than he was. Harry was having a ball reorganizing the closets, and toying with the idea of turning the spare room into a walk-in closet, while Merlin chatted with contractors about remodeling the bathroom. A double vanity would need to go in, and they’d probably need a larger tub, perhaps even a separate shower as well. As much as they blustered about taking care of him, and pleasing him, Eggsy was just as happy tending to their needs as well, as extravagant as they were. He was glad he waited to move in, but he was glad to finally be with them completely.


End file.
